halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:-AR-/Archive 7
RP Count me in. Hank has been experiencing time displacement recently, teleporting all over the place by some unknown entity. I'm sure I can find a place for him since time and location hardly matter. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:59, 3 August 2007 (UTC) For mission clock purposes, I will probably need a date and system. I suppose since we're wiping the galaxy clean of the Flood, we aren't too far from Delta Halo, but not in the same system. I was thinking the date could be late November early December. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:18, 3 August 2007 (UTC) I'll stick with November 18. If we do multiple planets, then I should be able to pick a system I think is close to Delta Halo and then just say that a ship is there. Also, when will role playing commense? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:58, 4 August 2007 (UTC) RP Why not. Count Jared, Juliet, Nicole and the rest of my peeps in. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 22:54, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Can i join AR i can provide a separatists force --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:31, 4 August 2007 (UTC) The Honour Crusades Dear 117649 AR, May I please be in The Honour Crusades? P.S. You are now an Assistant Moderator in KOBH. --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 15:29, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Ok I added a small taskforce in order to aid your UNSC taskforce in battle and just tell me when to start writing. --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 15:49, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Madness Combat It is my personal opinion that Hank will not play a part in Madness Combat 8. It is basically confirmed that Jebus is the main character; however, Madness Combat 9 is supposed to have Hank as the main character again, so don't count him down for the count just yet. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:58, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation Spartan 501 17:36, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Oh Crap!! Sorry about the monitor number and the sentinel captain thing! I didn't know either of them. I thought the sentinel captain was the gold sentinel and the Major was the big dudes. As for the monitor number, I shoulve checked, I just typed a whole bunch of sevens into my calculator. Again really sorry! Also thanks for joining the RP and taking control of the sentinels, I'm more of a UNSC guy myself. Got it. However, I doubt I'll ever make another forerunner construct again. Celeb DM More stories will follow shortly. With more RPGs, my time is stretched. And I just started prison school, with slavery a job soon to follow. I'll try and put out the next couple of fights. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:38, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Lordofmonsterisland's reply I understand your concern. I was trying to find the Under Construction template (don't worry I found it and I'm placing it on all my articles). I will finish these articles before moving on. And don't worry about the sounding like a retard part because I've had worse comments given to me before. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:41, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:20, 30 August 2007 (UTC) What time does the Honour Crusades take place, I need to know because i will maybe kill off one of my more important characters. Also can your Brute Destromath do it. --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:06, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Welcome aboard my friend. I look forward to your future additions to the story and the new Covenant species is rather interesting. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:50, 8 September 2007 (UTC) rp i would like to join your rpMatf 20:21, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Monitor Numbers Yes, I know the base number is 7. However, Contempt Force is not an Installation Monitor, He is a Tactical Containment Monitor. In the containment of the flood he is second in command under the actual installation Monitor. But, if that doesn't sway you, I will change it. Kebath 'Holoree 15:00, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Armalgan Based off of the Chimera from FoM eh, pretty good game (Love playing it at my friend's house). Do you play it? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:18, 14 September 2007 (UTC) About Monitors... I noticed on one person's talk page that you mentioned that Monitor's numbers should be exponents of 7. I have two Monitors and they don't have this number scheme, so should I change them? Also, you run out of small, manageable numbers quite quickly using this idea. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:34, 18 September 2007 (UTC) RE:Deathmatches I've been kinda...lazy in writing them. I'll get around to it though. You have my word. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:25, 19 September 2007 (UTC) I 03 Yes, I know. That is why Contempt is no longer on the installation.... Question about Halo: KOBH.... The rules state that you can kill no one else's characters, correct? How are we meant to avoid the impending destruction of the planet with no way on or off? Any suggestions will be taken gladly. And don't say "Spartans never die!" -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:03, 21 September 2007 (UTC) P.S. I thought about this after the fact, but would you mind making suggestions for different forms of Hydra. They have a very unstable physiology, being able to rearrange their physical form, merge together, split apart and take over both organic and inorganic materials (note that the inorganic materials must have some sort of artificial intelligence of some sort, no matter how low) -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:14, 21 September 2007 (UTC) OK, I didn't know how long it took to fire their beams. As for the attacks, I missed the fact that the Loyalists had begun attacking, but as the UNSC I was the one that gave the order. In fact, some of my characters, a small 7 fighter squadron is going in close to try and take them down as we speak. But as for the Hydra, I already have a few forms. There are currently the following forms: Cell forms (the most basic type), Melee forms, Ranged forms, Worm forms, Aerial forms, Various infected forms and the Commander form. For information on the Hydra, see here-- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:33, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the assistance! =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:49, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Oblivion Yup. Keep it under wraps, though. Just in case something happpens... (take RoT, for example) SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 01:12, 23 September 2007 (UTC) INV P.S. NICE PIC MONITOR! I LOVE MONITORS! M.I.S.W.A. Have you, or are you ever going to use M.I.S.W.A. in roleplaying?Kebath 'Holoree 02:48, 12 October 2007 (UTC) I see it. Hm... Something I would like to see is that vs. the Shield Corporation... But thats just me. Is the M.I.S.W.A. an enemy to the UNSC and the Colonial Administration or is it just another seperate force working along side the UNSC? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:30, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Ok, that is what I thought. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 02:44, 13 October 2007 (UTC) VERY RANDOM! I would be happy to activate Istallation 07! But how? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:04, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Halo: Defense of the Defiance Lolz "Well, the Control Room is right by the refrigerator, to the left a bit. Machines get hungry too you know." Halarious:P --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 19:32, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ERROR 0039 Dear , WE regret to inform you that you may NOT add anything to Halo: War until you put your name in either UNSC Enlisted or Attendants pf the great Journey. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 02:41, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ERROR RE:0067 Yes , But if their different he myst inform PTOWERY, and if their Human the go into the UNSC Enlisted. Either Way, You must sign 1. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 02:48, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ERROR DEBUG 0026 S:ERROR 0070 Apollogies, . You also did not ask permition from PTOWERY to create your 'new' force. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 02:52, 16 October 2007 (UTC) RE: ERROR QUERY Yes, but it cannot be known yet by the UNSC, They must Dicovered --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 03:01, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ERROR CORRECTION I am not implying that they arent aware that the UNSC re here, but VICE VERSA --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 03:08, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ALL ERRORS RESOLVED, CONFLICT ABORTED Yes RE:Deathmatches Ya...one day (a couple days ago, actually) I was on the site and I was all like, "Wait a sec...I've totally been neglecting Celeb DM!" and I went and looked and sure enough there was stuff in the talk page, so I whipped together the Bryan vs Ed battle and then tidied up the whole thing (I had already written Hank vs Ed by accident, thinking it to be part of Round 2 :p). I'll probably start Round 4 soon. Oh, and I pop in and out of the Madness wiki, mainly to make weapon corrections and that sort of thing. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:20, 16 October 2007 (UTC) I'm rather partial to the katana used in Apotheosis and Depredation, the battle axe from Antipathy, the desert eagle wielded by Jebus until Consternation, and the G36K in Apotheosis. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:15, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Archiving Sure. Demakhis has been bugging me recently to try and ressurect it, but I was tired from lack of sleep so tis is a good thing to try. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:29, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Your Userpage lolz. Funny massive umbrella.:P --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 02:12, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Well its still funny. PS I think ya might want to make a few talk archives for your talk page. Cause its getting pretty long. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 02:16, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Funny sig. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 18:25, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Oblivion Hey, we need to start roughing out the rules for GO. If we could just put them up on the project's talk page, that would be great. I'm open to ideas, but I'll have to finalize any rules ideas. If we could get this thing kicking by Novemeber, that would be amazing. Peace. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 23:35, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Subject-77 looks totally awesome! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:56, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, Flood only on Earth is good, established canon. We can do that. And, to see what I mean about "roughing" the rules, check the project page. Halo: Glorious Oblivion will be a great rp once we get done with it. Btw, great art for MISWA. Did you do it yourself? SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 21:57, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Intergalactic Trading Company You may be right. I have changed it so that the Trading Company Sentinels were created by human technology, not Forerunner technology. That makes them weaker than the Forerunner Sentinels. Dean Jackson 10:40 (Scandinavian Time), 26 October 2007 (UTC) As have I. The only ones I pay attention to are the extremly active ones that are worth paying attention to. If nobody has posted in an RP for a couple days than I just stop paying attention to it. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 03:11, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :It looks good. Might make one of my own as soon as I finish up one of my factions.--Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 03:15, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Is it ok if I use M.I.S.W.A in some articles, mostly just creating a facility similar to ure 1 at Long Island, except on Lion Island (off the central coast of Australia), and it'll be working on effective germ warfare for use against the Covenant. Justanothergrunt 04:42, 28 October 2007 (UTC) you just made a article about Precursors check out the Astuto --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:38, 30 October 2007 (UTC) copy Defend me.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:57, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Vrelda 'Korilam May I ask what fleet he is attached to? Kebath 'Holoree 02:48, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Every ground force is transported by a fleet. I was just wondering which he's with.--Kebath 'Holoree 19:02, 2 November 2007 (UTC) It's entirely up to you. You would probably be better off puting him in a fleet of yours, for roleplay purposes, such as if you were in a roleplay and I wasn't your character wouldn't be able to fight if he were on my fleet. But as I said it is entirely up to you. --Kebath 'Holoree 19:25, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Wow, thats funny. Well if you want heres the link to my fleet. I may create another sometime but for now, -Fleet of Unyielding Might...--Kebath 'Holoree 19:35, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Halo: WEA.... Total Annihilation!!!! The Ceres Installation has activated! We have 12 hours (in the RP) to evac the entire system!! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:07, 3 November 2007 (UTC) It was inevitable. Ever since a Halo superweapon firing was brought up as a possibility, Sgt. Johnson has been trying with all his might to start the thing up. Now, he succeeded -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:11, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, alternate storylines for the same thing are good ideas. Those stories are always like the Halo: the Flood for Halo: Combat Evolved. But, at least you got to participate in some of it. And who knows what will happen with the Monitor. As for a new RP, I don't know, but I'll probably have a storyline after we're finished with all these others. I'm "officially" wrapped up in 6 RP's right now, a game (Halo: Galactic Battlegrounds, is the name. It'll be cool if I can actually get it to work) and I'm trying to write a story of my own. So, who knows what will happen. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:28, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Rules Great! That's what we need. I'll see if I can work out starship rules... I actually didn't know about the "-ee" being dropped. Thanks for the help, and hopefully we'll get this rolling. (I'm kinda waiting for the other RPs to finis.) May your enemies contract The Sickness. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 00:37, 3 November 2007 (UTC) So I should evacuate my troops then? --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:41, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Already have. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:50, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Just so you know, I ended WEA with saying that Archaic Chivalry and a small group of Sentinels surviving. They were headed for the nearest Forerunner installation, and they have your Monitor captured in a shut-down mode. You can use Archaic Chivalry if you want, since I don't have a use for him right now. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:06, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Ok, I will help work on The Honour Crusades as soon as I can. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:33, 4 November 2007 (UTC) RE: KoBH Nah, thats Demakhis's Brute who he brought in a couple posts back, also....Edward saved Riza from the Flood a few posts back, thought I would put that out =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 05:03, 10 November 2007 (UTC) You know it was my brute that Jared hit with laser right? --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:20, 11 November 2007 (UTC) EABTs RE Actually, I just changed the EABTs look to a EVA helmet, CQB chest, and EVA shoulders so I can use them in my upcomming comic. Spartan 501 20:54, 11 November 2007 (UTC) KOBH.... How does Destromath even know our names? And is it that simple to attack a character? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:12, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Considering it says you 'hit' him with the Gravity Hammer, I don't think he could fake it, how could you fake being hit by a Gravity Hammer? I found it interesting that as soon as he wounds both mine and Jared's characters', Destromath suddenly retreats, making him somewhat impervious *grins slyly* ;) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:08, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Still....I never really like the idea of attacking ones characters....Your latest post sounds rather complex, are all your posts like that? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:44, 15 November 2007 (UTC) 16807 Rampant Gear 16807 Rampant Illusionist is a monitor with little info and no pic i made 16807 Rampant Gear right after halo 2 and my monitor has nothing to do with any one else's universes, but mine. Also please forgive me i am new here ,and is it my fault that i was here late the rules for making stories here are first come first served with names and other things. Eaite'Oodat 00:42, 16 November 2007 (UTC) U can use the 2 races. as long as they're not overpowered...BTW, how would u like 2 control the character of 343 Guilty Sparks in it?, amongst ure other characters... Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 00:11, 27 November 2007 (UTC) New Friend Yes. Invite him and send him one of these: Tell him to read the rules and begin posting. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 01:34, 28 November 2007 (UTC) About the Amalgam.... Hey, I was looking over them, and I liked them. I noticed that you said they were a Precursor experiment, as a biological weapon. Maybe you could make them be a weapon the Precursors were going to use against the Hydra, and then they got out of hand. You know, a weapon against the Hydra that predates Nogard even. Just thought I'd throw that idea out there. -- Very nice. -- Hopefully, What If will start soon. I'll try to get on it. -- RE: Type-54 Rapid-Fire Rebounder Rifle Dear 117649AnnihilativeRepentance, Lovely concept. Just thought I'd point that out. :P Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 05:41, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Nice weapon :), but quite similar to the Beam Reflector Mod for the Blaster from an old game. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 18:13, 5 December 2007 (UTC) I noticed in your article Brute Wraith that you used two template quotes to serve as two people speaking to each other. Just so you know, you can do that by using Template:Dialogue instead. -- New halo wars Hay man, I was hopeing to make a new halo wars story. And I was thinking to make you one of my parners. The story begens on the end battle of tryrrnt(a brute major fortress world), the parnership of human and elite, and the voyage to NEXES the hidden Major fournner world. Three brute armada's enter(they consist of thousands of vessels). They are led by Zeus, the new cheften of the brutes, and the surrpream prophit of Knoledge. The human elite side consistes of :Covenant ::Imperal Admeral Sozei'Zorfitee xiizz'ue (Me) ::the imperal admeral of onix I am still thinking of combatence names, and ship classes. If you accepet, I am looking for a third manager, see if you could find someone. -- 03:20, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Madness Combat *I hope so, but doubt it. Krinkles has said Jebus is taking the spotlight for now. *I'm personally convinced that it's the Sheriff *I really don't know. Tricky has played a huge role in the five of the videos, and appeared in a sixth. If he isn't present in MC8, fans might be angry. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:14, 11 December 2007 (UTC) RE: A Future Project Dear 117649AnnihilativeRepentance, Sorry I initially overlooked your first comment -- sending me a follow-up message in a few days is probably enough to poke my lazy arse to reply to things I forget to reply to; I do 30 hours of stem cell research per week + this is finals week for college, so please pardon my lethargy and silence. ^^ Anyways, I don't quite know about a new RP. If I had time, I'd love to, but I'm just running really thin. Perhaps this might be a rain check for the summer? :P Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 22:22, 11 December 2007 (UTC) GM first phase vote I would greatly aprecieate it if you could vote on the GM forum. More information is available on the forum page itself. Thanks: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com G-mind Of course! (Remember in the future that you and me are the Chief Moderators, so you don't have to ask for permission about this kind of stuff) Just keep it canon. Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 15:19, 15 December 2007 (UTC) I would like to, but I cannot. I'll be a tad busy for the next few months with schoolwork and other things. Again, sorry. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:45, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Forgive me, for though I want to, I'm afraid I can't. I'm wrapped up in everything else, including stuff at home. Let's see: I'm currently in about 6 RPs, writing about 4 stories, working on my articles, managing another wikia, doing school, and trying to write a series of books. So yes, I don't think I should. I'm already behind on everything else I'm doing. -- flood can I have some flood land on Madagascar? Spartan 501 18:31, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Image: CCS-Stealth Troop Dear 117649 AR, Seeing as how that pic is pretty grainy, and I have the game, I could upload a much higher resolution version of that pic. If you want me to, just ask. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 17:18, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Key Whats your Gamertag? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 16:53, 24 December 2007 (UTC), plus is your tank varriant the same as this one: M808X HBT "Forest Scorpion" RP Invite -Yes sir. Room for more than one.--'H*bad (talk)' 03:59, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Captain? If the RP takes place in 2498, and he was born in 2473... he wouldn't be captain by then. He'd be at the most a Lieutenant. -- Your Worst Nightmare 05:23, 28 December 2007 (UTC) User: Spartan G-23/Tales of the CAF Dear 117649 AR, You will be featured in the next chapter of my fiction, Tales of the CAF. The story is essentially about some soldiers fighting and dying in order to stop WWIII. If you have any questions feel free to ask. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 04:41, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, you will be in Chapter 3. Good thing that you told me your preferred units, because I was unsure about what to place you in as. I was originally planning on you to be in the South Korean army, but I wanted to make you CAF, so thanks. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 04:51, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Well, for living. A character lives until I feel as though they should die. Some characters might be around for more then just Aversion to Disaster, but some might not even live past the end of the chapter that they are introduced in. Would you like to be introduced in the Korean or the Middle East Fronts? --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 05:09, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Ok then. However, you may have to wait a few chapters or perhaps an episode until I can introduce the Middle Eastern Front. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 00:28, 31 December 2007 (UTC) team two-three okay so you said my article on team two-three didnt make sense and im curious as to why. if its about LRRPs *Long Range Recon Patrol* its an actual part of the military and was started in the vietnam war. considering what i have writen for it i dont see anything wrong with it compared to some of the other articles i've read on this site. but if thats not the case please tell me whats wrong so i can fix the error Hollywood New image For 117649AR. Courtesy of 'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 00:47, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Re: AvP AVP as in Alien vs Predator? I've heard of it, but never seen it..... or are you speaking of something else? --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Lemuel-093 I here your cries 15:29, 8 January 2008 (UTC)